Cruciatus!
by Rafael S. Dias
Summary: Qual o verdadeiro impacto de uma maldição? Dezessete anos depois a ferida aberta por uma maldição imperdóavel ainda sangra, e arde no fundo do peito de um jovem garoto. Agora, ele terá a chance de realziar sua vingança! Fic escrita antes do 7 Livro
1. Prólogo

1. PRÓLOGO

Durante quatorze longos anos de sua vida ele conheceu apenas o rancor e a tristeza de passar toda uma infância longe dos seus pais...

Porém, na inocente idade de quinze anos um evento trouxe a tona velhas lembranças...

Abalando as estruturas de sua alma, causando-lhe um mal-estar...

Uma espécie de sensação ruim que alimentada pelo seu ódio crescia cada vez mais e mais...

Evoluindo até chegar a uma fúria insana, que trepassou seus olhos e envenenou seu coração...

Agora, dois anos depois, isolados em uma fortaleza ele irá lutar...

Para mostrar seu valor, para realizar sua vingança...

A história jamais contada...

Quando Neville Longbottom enfrentou Belatriz Lestrange...

Uma história que fala sobre sangue, suor, lágrimas...

E uma maldição...

Cruciatus!!!


	2. Cruciatus

2._ CRUCIATUS!_

É irônico pensar que Harry Potter tinha razão. Ao tentar evitar que Rony e Hermione o acompanhassem em sua busca pelas Horcruxes o que ele mais temia era que Voldemort se aproveitasse dos laços de amizades que os uniam para machucá-lo. Agora ele estava ali, com Luna e Neville e alguns membros remanescentes da Armada de Dumbledore, iniciando um ataque desesperado a antiga mansão dos Riddle, onde o lorde mantinha seus dois grandes amigos sob custódia.

Luna e os outros já ficaram mais atrás, lutando bravamente contra os comensais que protegiam os portões de entrada. Voldemort aguardava a chegada da sua presa pacientemente no quarto que um dia fora de seu pai. Uma sala antes, um dos comensais da morte protegia a única entrada para o local. Era uma figura alta, poderosa, imponente, e que até que seria bonita, se 14 anos em Azkaban não tivessem roubado toda a sua beleza...

Os garotos entraram no salão e miraram aquele rosto com uma mistura de ódio e nojo. Belatriz Lestrange, pelo contrário, sorriu para eles:

- Olá garotos, vejo que tem sérias pretensões de enfrentar o poderoso Lord das Trevas, tolices típicas da juventude...

Harry e Neville nem se deram ao trabalho de responder. Enfurecidos, dispararam seus feitiços em direção a bruxa, que desaparatou, escapando facilmente. Ela reapareceu exatamente no meio dos dois garotos e se divertia quando comentou:

- Onde estão seus modos meninos? Será que aquele velho caduco do Dumbledore não ensinou boas-maneiras a vocês? - ela perguntou

Os olhos de Harry e Neville se encontraram, e pareceram ter a mesma idéa. Eles rapidamente levantaram suas varinhas e enfeitiçaram a bruxa, que estava aparentemente distraída. Belatriz aparatou uma vez mais, surpreendendo os garotos e fazendo com que seus feitiços fossem de encontro um ao outro.

- Por favor, não me digam que vai ser tão fácil assim – disse a bruxa levemente entediada quando reapareceu próxima a porta que os separavam de Rony e Hermione

Harry se dirigiu até Neville e o ajudou a levantar. O garoto falava com um pouco de dificuldade, mas estava definitivamente bem.

- Harry... – murmurou o garoto – nós não podemos perder tempo...

- Eu sei, mas precisamos passar por ela e...

- Tive uma idéia – interrompeu Neville – vá na frente, eu fico aqui para lutar com ela, você precisa ir, ajudar...

- Mas Neville eu não sei se é uma boa idéia e... – respondeu Harry apreensivo

- Eu tenho que fazer isso – disse Neville se levantando totalmente – é você precisa ajuda-los, ninguém sabe o que ele pode fazer, ele pode tortura-los, machuca-los...

- Mas, mas... – falava Harry

- Ele esta com ela cara – disse Neville segurando Harry pela camisa – ele vai matar a Hermione!!! Matá-la!!! Você tem noção do que é isso? Você realmente sabe o que isso significa?

A atitude mais sensata e lógica que Harry deveria tomar era impedir Neville de fazer algo tão tolo e arriscado. Mas a determinação naqueles olhos lhe dizia outra coisa. Lentamente, Harry concordou com o plano de Neville

- Lance seu feitiço primeiro Harry! – falou Neville.

Seguindo o conselho do amigo Harry atacou a bruxa. Assim que ela desviou do ataque de Harry, Neville gritou "Impedimeta!", paralisando-a por um tempo suficiente para que Harry alcança-se a porta.

- Garoto insolente... – disse Belatriz se recuperando e correndo atrás de Harry, que havia acabando de atravessar a porta.

- Colloportus! – gritou o garoto trancando a porta – desista Belatriz, eu serei seu adversário!

- Porque toda essa pressa em morrer querido? É por causa daquela trouxa da sua mãe?

Embora tentasse esconder, uma fúria maligna tomou conta de Neville. A bruxa sorriu satisfeita quando percebeu e acrescentou:

- Tudo bem menino, vou me divertir um pouco com você, e depois ajudar meu mestre a acabar com aquele idiota do Harry Potter

A luta já começou desequilibrada. Embora tive uma força de vontade maior do que qualquer coisa, era evidente que Neville estava cada vez mais distante de vencer. Enquanto ele fazia um esforço cada vez maior para escapar dos feitiços, chegando até mesmo a ser atingindo por alguns, Belatriz ainda estava tão intacta quanto o começo da luta, chegando a manter a mesma cara de tédio

O mundo de Neville desabou quando uma luz atingiu com tal força o joelho do garoto que ele desabou no chão. A bruxa se aproximou, embora estivesse com uma expressão diferente agora. Uma cara demoníaca, um espécie de prazer homicida estampado no rosto

- Dói não é? – disse ela se abaixando, e sussurando no ouvido do garoto – Não se preocupe, ainda vai doer bem mais... "Crucio!"

A dor conseguia ser ainda maior que a anterior. Tomando seu corpo, centímetro a centímetro, de maneira tão profunda que chegava a atingir a sua alma. Ele agora só pensava em desistir, em fazer algo, alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para que a dor parasse...

-"Desistir?" - Neville se pegou pensando quando a bruxa finalmente cessou o feitiço - Não, não dessa vez. Meus amigos... meus pais... eu ainda.. eu ainda não vinguei meus pais.. eu vou me levantar, eu preciso me levantar! Lentamente o garoto saiu do chão, tentando recuperar um pouco do ar que parecia ter se esvaziado de seus pulmões. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Belatriz falou:

- Muito bem - ela disse deixando as palavras se perderem no ar - vejo que você é tão resistente quanto seu papai e sua mamãe, o que vai tornar as coisas muito mais interessantes...

Essas palavras mexeram com alguma coisa no fundo da alma de Neville. De repente, todo o ódio que pulsava em seu coração explodiu, na forma de um poderoso feitiço que atingiu Belatriz em cheio.

Finalmente a luta estava começando a ficar equilibrada. A fúria que pulsava nas veias do garoto lhe dava forças para atacar cada vez mais e mais, e a resistir as feridas. Belatriz se concentrava mais agora, buscando brechas entres os ataques constantes de Neville para contra-atacar.

Após uma série particularmente longa de ataques e contra-ataques a bruxa tomou uma considerável distância do garoto e falou:

- Aluminatti!

O feitiço explodiu centímetros antes de atingir o rosto de Neville, brilhando em perigosas fagulhas douradas que o cegaram temporariamente. "Mantenha o foco nela, não a perca de vista" sua cabeça o obrigava a raciocinar quando um estalinho seco confirmava o mais temor do garoto. Belatriz desaparatou, e ele podia sentir a armadilha se completando. "Vamos, vire-se, rápido, ela vai aparatar atrás de você" foi seu último pensamento antes de uma maldição explodir com força em seu peito...

Pela segunda vez na vida a mente do garoto ficou livre e bem-aventuradamente vazia e uma sensação de bem-estar tomou conta do seu corpo. Seus olhos não ardiam mais, seu joelho esquecera-se de doer e ele sorria abertamente. Belatriz também sorria, havia dominado o garoto

Uma voz feminina doce, quase sensual, sussurrava no ouvido de Neville. Um sussurro que pareceu ecoar dentro da sua cabeça agora vazia:

- Ajoelhe-se e peça perdão por se atrever a enfrentar o lorde querido...

Seus músculos estavam prester a obedecer o comando quando uma outra voz falou em sua cabeça. Feminina igual a primeira, embora essa fosse calma, serena... quase que angelical:

- Por que se ajoelhar hein Neville? Que coisa mais idiota para se fazer! Se ela quer tanto que alguém ajoelhe... ora, ela que se ajoelhe sozinha não é mesmo?

Neville se permitiu um sorriso. A segunda voz tinha razão, não havia motivos para isso. Inconscientemente ele concordava com a segunda voz quando a primeira falou com um pouco mais de insistência:

- Vamos garoto...

- Hum, não, definitivamente não. Estamos bem assim não é Neville? – Defendeu a segunda voz, com convicção

- Agora!!!! – Berrou a primeira voz perdendo todo e qualquer traço de sensualidade. Ela agora era aguda, nociva, tão forte que parecia querer rachar a cabeça do garoto ao meio. A dor era excruciante, intensa. Uma série de imagens rápidas e difusas começaram a aparecer em sua mente... Lá estava ele com menos de um ano de idade brincando com Perks, seu antigo cachorrinho de estimação... Agora um pouco mais velho, recebendo sua carta de admissão em Hogwarts... Hermione sorria para ele, tinha feito um feitiço realmente bom nas sessões da AD... O rosto redondo e meio infantil de sua mãe apareceu, dando aquele meio-sorriso vacilante que ela exibia todas as vezes que ele a visitava no hospital St. Mungus... Esse pensamento o encheu de alegria e fúria ao mesmo tempo. Retomando brevemente a consciência ele falou, berrando a plenos pulmões:

- Me deixe em paz!

- "Me deixe em paz?" - repetiu Belatriz com um tom de ironia na voz - É uma pena sabe, estava começando a me divertir com você... Estive pensando em torturá-lo, como fiz com aquela trouxa da sua mãe, mas... Chegou a hora de pararmos com essa besteira de brincar de bandida e super-herói. Essa é a vida real moleque, e os mocinhos não vencem no final! Olhe para mim e sorria para a morte Longbotton... - e dizendo isso ela aparatou, visando surpreender o garoto uma vez mais.

Fica difícil definir quando é que a cara de Belatriz Lestrange registrou o maior espanto. Se foi quando ela voltou da sua aparatação, mirando o aposento completamente vazio onde deveria estar Neville Longbotton ou quando esse mesmo Neville apareceu as suas costas, pegando-a completamente desprevenida. Embora sua mão tremesse, ele a manteve firmemente pressionada contra o corpo dela quando gritou: "Expelliarmus!"

A bruxa voou a alguns metros de distância, batendo com força na parede oposta do salão, sua varinhacaindo junto ao corpo. Ela respirava ruidosamente, arfava. Uma mistura que ficou ainda mais inusitada quando ela começou a gargalhar freneticamente. Era uma risada fria, demoníaca, sem sentimento algum:

- Um feitiço para desarmar Longbotton? – ela ainda gargalhava com aquela mesma expressão fria - Você é mais parecido com Harry Potter que eu pensei... Tão idiota... tão fraco... "nobre" demais para usar a maldição da morte. Você teve uma oportunidade única de matar garoto e você ainda pensar em me desarmar? Mas não se preocupe, esse duelo termina aqui... e agora!

Ela levantou com uma velocidade assustadoramente rápida e pegou sal varinha. Tomada por uma fúria totalmente descontrolada ela começou a correr em direção ao garoto. Com a varinha em punho e a idéia de mata-lo fixa na cabeça. Foi então que ela levantou o braço e gritou:

- Avada Kedrava!!!

Neville fitou aquele feitiço em sua direção. Embora estivesse frente a frente com a morte sua cabeça raciocinava de maneira surpreendentemente clara. Ele se abaixou para desviar da maldição e teve uma idéia. Mirou nas pernas da garota enlouquecida a sua frente e gritou:

- Férula!!!!!

Grandes cordas, grossas como carvalho, enrolaram-se com força nas pernas de Belatriz. Perdendo seu ponto de apoio, o restante do seu corpo começou a desabar, como um castelo de cartas, e sua cabeça bateu com força no chão.

"É agora" pensou Neville, iria vingar seus pais. A bruxa que mandou os seus pais para o manicômio, a bruxa que arruinou a infância que ele não teve ao lado dos pais, a bruxa que matou centenas em nome de um tirano estava ali na sua frente, e ela teria que pagar. O ódio tomou conta de Neville, um ódio maior do que se pode imaginar, um ódio tão nocivo que parecia corroer a alma de Neville. Tomado de rancor e fúria, ele gritou: "Crucio!!!!!!!!!"

Belatriz Lestrange sabia o que o garoto ia fazer segundos antes de acontecer. Ela tentava se levantar quando percebeu a raiva contida naqueles olhos. Um tremor de apreensão tomou conta da garota. Seria medo? Claro que não, ela logo se reprendeu. Ele era apenas um garoto, e ela a mais leal dos comensais da morte! E por maior que fosse o ódio dele, raiva justificada nem faz doer por muito tempo mesmo...

Como estava enganada.

Era como se mil agulhas afiadas entrassem em cada célula do corpo de Belatriz. Dilacerando sua pele, seus olhos, sua mente, em um torpor que nublava seus pensamentos. Um grito de agonia escapou de suas cordas vocais, uma tentativa vazia de verbalizar a dor que agora a dominava. Ela simplesmente gritava, gritava e gritava...

Neville queria que a ferida aberta por Belatriz ao enviar seus pais ao manicômio fechasse com a sua vingança, mas ela não fechava. Ele queria, ele lutou.. mas ao ver a garota ali, se debatendo em agonia e dor, o vazio de ter toda uma juventude longe dos pais não diminuía...

Lentamente, os gritos de Belatriz pararam de fazer sentido. O desejo ardente de vingança parecia agora distante. Perdido em seus pensamentos, ele lembrou de sua mãe e da vontade estar ao lado dela. Uma lágrima indevida rolou pela sua face...

Uma outra voz agora ecoava na cabeça de Neville. Parecia tão celestial como a outra, embora fosse um pouquinho diferente...

- Neville, não por favor...

- Eu sei que ela merece, mas, mas...

- Seus pais Neville, eles nunca iriam...

- Neville!!!

Com um choque, ele voltou a realidade. Belatriz ainda se debatia em agonia e uma garota o abraçava com força, pedindo para ele parar de torturá-la. Ele reconheceria aqueles cabelos em qualquer lugar, era Hermione.

Ele suspendeu o feitiço, mas Belatriz ainda tremia febrilmente no chão, murmurando palavras tolas e sem sentido. Neville abraçava Hermione com força, sentindo o calor daquele corpo que ele sabia que nunca seria dele. Fez-se um momento sereno, uma paz que enchia de calor e esperança o coração de Neville

Porém, quando tudo parecia que tinha chegado ao fim, ele abriu os olhos e teve uma visão de gelar os ossos...

Com muita dificuldade, uma debilitada Belatriz tinha andando em direção a sua varinha. Seus cabelos desgrenhados e seus olhos esbugalhados não eram mais assustadores que a determinação diabólica que ela trazia no rosto. Ela mirou as costas de Hermione e lançou seu feitiço. Rapidamente, Neville protegeu a garota e gritou "Estupefaça"...

Suave como uma brisa de verão, o feitiço atingiu o garoto no peito...


	3. Epílogo

3. EPÍLOGO

- E agora? – pensava Neville, mirando o próprio reflexo na janela da enfermaria de Hogwarts. Lentamente, ele tentava se lembrar dos acontecimentos, se situar no tempo e entender tudo que estava acontecendo após seu duelo com Belatriz. Ele ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando Hermione entrou no aposento. A garota parecia machucada, mas sorria de uma maneira tão bonita e sincera que o garoto sabia que ela estava bem.

- Neville!!! – ela exclamou contente quando viu que ele estava sentado na cama – que bom ver você acordado! – ela completou se sentando ao lado dele

- Nossa, eu fiquei desmaiado tanto tempo assim? – Perguntou sorrindo

- É que bem, não deu para perceber qual foi feitiço que a Belatriz lançou em você, então não sabíamos o que podia acontecer... – dizia a garota – mas, a Madame Pomfrey insistia em dizer que de qualquer jeito ela estava fraca demais para causar algum dano permanente

- E o Harry? E o Rony? Eu não vi eles voltando...

- Não, não – respondeu a garota entendendo a preocupação do garoto – estamos todos bem, mas o Harry fraturou a perna, então o Rony estava ajudando ele a caminhar, e eu fui na frente para chamar a Ordem

- Entendo...

Neville respirou fundo, minutos atrás ele tinha decidido que era hora de contar a verdade, toda a verdade:

- Hermione... Mione... a verdade é que.. é que, eu gosto de você. É.. é isso – disse o garoto, com uma velocidade muito maior do que ele imaginava

- Ah Neville... mas eu.. quero dizer, eu e o Rony estamos, você sabe, e... – começou a garota levemente embaraçada

- Eu sei – disse o garoto olhando no fundo dos olhos dela – mas eu precisava falar entende?

- Eu sei exatamente como é, ate mais do que você pode imaginar – disse a garota – mas espero que ainda possamos ser amigos? – concluiu ela, um pouco hesitante e estendendo a mão

- Claro, afinal de contas, o ano acabou, mas vamos ter que fazer os N.I.E.M. do mesmo jeito, e eu realmente vou precisar de ajuda! – respondeu o garoto devolvendo o aperto. Hermione sorriu

Seguiu-se de um silêncio levemente incômodo...

- O que aconteceu com ele? Ele, – Neville respirou fundo – o Lorde Voldemort, morreu?

Hermione ficou ligeiramente surpresa quando ouviu o garoto falar esse nome.

- Ele deve ter morrido sim, eu, Harry e Rony conseguimos destruir todos os pedaços da alma dele que estavam espalhados por ai, então sim, ele morreu

- E.. e... a Belatriz? Eu por um acaso...

- Não... você não a matou Neville.. – disse garota entendo o medo do garoto - Ela estava visivelmente abalada, parecia ainda mais louca que o normal, mas sobreviveu a sua maldição, só que.. - a garota hesitava um pouco agora - só que quando os aurores chegaram ela.. Ela, pegou uma varinha e disse: "Eu sou a mais fiel dos comensais da morte! Eu não irei viver em um mundo onde os ideais de pureza que meu mestre tanto lutou para colocar na cabeça obtusa de vocês serão considerados obras de um maníaco! Eu vou seguir me lorde, até o fim!" – e ela... bem, ela se matou

Neville, simplesmente, não sabia o que dizer ou pensar sobre isso. No fundo do seu coração, ele sentia que deveria agrader a garota:

- Obrigado Hermione, por tudo e principalmente, você sabe, por evitar que eu tivesse matado a Belatriz ou... – ele tentava dizer

Hermione apenas sorriu de volta para o garoto, e antes que ele pudesse terminar e o interrompeu dizendo:

- "Existe todo tipo de coragem. É preciso muita audácia para enfrentarmos nossos inimigos, mas igual audácia para defendermos nossos amigos..." – ela começou

- Alvo Dumbledore – completou o garoto

Pouco tempo depois os jardins de Hogwarts foram arrumados para realizar uma cerimônia em homenagem aos garotos. Num palanque, Rufo Scrimengour falava sobre a coragem e a importância dos jovens nesse novo mundo que estava surgindo, longe da sombra de Voldemort, e outras coisas em que Neville não prestava muita atenção.

Na platéia, ele via olhos de sua avó, mareados de orgulho e admiração, um orgulho que ele lutou a vida inteira para conseguir, mas que agora que havia conseguido parecia tão distante e sem importância... ele também via Rony e Hermione de mãos dadas, algo que lhe causava um aperto no coração, embora doesse um pouco menos agora.

Após todos festejos, o garoto estava mais uma vez sozinho, caminhando a beira do lago e imaginando o que fazer no futuro, já que agora ele havia praticamente terminado a escola e era mundialmente famoso como parte do "grupo de jovens que acabou com Você-Sabe-Quem!"

- É difícil acreditar que tudo acabou não é? – Perguntou Harry, que vinha um pouco mais atrás, andando com dificuldades por causa das muletas

- Sim... sei lá, parece simplesmente que é bom demais para ser verdade...

- Mas e aí? O que vai fazer da vida agora? – disse Harry, sorrindo abertamente

- Não sei bem. Acho que o primeiro passo é alugar um quarto no caldeirão furado, me estabelecer e arranjar um emprego lá perto, juntar uma boa grana. E depois quem sabe? O mundo é um lugar grande... e ainda existem muitas plantas e objetos mágicas para se descobrir...

- Alugar um quarto? Correr o mundo atrás de aventuras e novas descobertas no mundo mágico? – exclamou Harry levemente surpreso

- É claro – disse o garoto rindo – ou você acha que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida morando com a minha avó?

FIM


End file.
